


Gold Glitter Shorts Aren't So Bad

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Boys In Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Rocky Horror Themed Halloween Party, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: Erica's friend Stiles and his best friend Scott are throwing an epic Rocky Horror themed Halloween party.  Erica knows that Derek and Stiles would be perfect together if she could just get Derek there and introduce them.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek was listening to Erica go on and on about an epic Halloween party being held on campus the following weekend. “Seriously Derek!”  She shrieked and it made him jump.  “It’s going to be the biggest party on campus all year and you _are_ going.”

“But…” Derek tried to argue with her but as usual it didn’t work.

“No!” Erica pointed a sharp nail at him.  “You’re going _and_ you’re dressing up.”  She smirked as his jaw dropped. _“It’s a costume party Derek!”_

He looked to Boyd for help but all he got from his supposed best friend was hysterical laughter and a head shake. “Sorry man.  I can’t help you.”

Derek hadn’t dressed up for Halloween since he was 13, so in about seven years. “Fine.”  He finally surrendered.  “I’ve got a uhh…I’ve got a nice black suit somewhere.  I can be one of the….”

“Nope.” Erica stopped him in his tracks.

“No?” She shook her head and Derek hadn’t felt like this since he was a kid.  “Why not?”  He practically whined.

“Because…” Erica waggled her eyebrows as she held up a very very short pair of gold glittery shorts.  “…you’re going as Rocky.”

“The hell I am.” Derek gave a slightly undignified squawk.  “And I am not wearing those.”  He pointed at the offending item.

 _“Yes you are!”_ Erica growled slightly and flashed her yellow eyes.  “Look Der.”  She said sweetly as she swung the shorts around on the tip of her finger.  “It’s Rocky Horror themed and there is a Rocky costume contest and let’s face it…”  Her eyes scanned him from head to toe.  “Besides my honey, there isn’t anyone on this campus that can win this like you can.”

Derek looked to Boyd for help although he wasn’t sure why. “Well your _honey_ can wear them then.”

Boyd laughed and shook his head. “Not happening man.  She went nuts on some girl over the summer at the beach when I was in swim trunks and a tank top.  Not risking a meltdown like that again.  Besides, she’s got appoint man.  You’ve got one of the best bodies I’ve ever seen.”

Derek blushed a little. “Uhh.  Thanks.  I guess.”  His brows furrowed.  “Wait.  What are you guys going as then?”

Erica smiled even brighter. “Riff Raff and Magenta.”  Boyd shrugged, he didn’t care what they dressed as, he just wanted Erica to be happy.  “Look Der.”  Erica said sweetly.  “The host…”

“Nope. No freaking way blondie.”  Derek held up both of his hands up.  “You are not setting me up with anyone again.”

Derek had been on a few dates since he started at UC Irvine but none had been noteworthy. Everyone assumed he was a dumb jock because he was there on a basketball scholarship but when they found out he was really a nerd they lost interest. 

Erica glared and hissed. “If you would act like a normal human being then I wouldn’t have to set you up.  One of the guys hosting this thing is in my Psych class.  He’s really amazing, gorgeous, and I think you guys would be a perfect fit.”

“I haven’t forgotten Matt.” Derek groaned, his last date set up by Erica was pretty horrendous.  “Why do you love torturing me so much?”

“I’ve apologized a million times for him.” Erica said sincerely as she tossed the shorts at him.  “And you love me and you know it.”  She grabbed Boyd by the wrist as she led him out of Derek’s dorm room.  “Oh by the way, you either need a wig or we’re going to have to color your hair.”

Derek threw a pillow at her as she closed the door. He was not looking forward to wearing the stupid shorts.  He rarely ever showed off his body in public beyond basketball practice or when he’d go for a run so this was obviously going to be way out of his comfort zone. 

By the end of the week Derek wasn’t sure he was going to go to the party. It had been pretty as far as basketball went.  They were going up against their biggest rival the next week so they’d been training really hard. 

Erica called him via video chat a few hours before the party. “Hey Der Bear!”  He couldn’t help but smile.  Only a few people in his life were allowed to call him that.  “Boyd and I will be there at 9:30 to pick you up.  Do you need us to come earlier so I can help you with your hair?”

Derek had opted for spraying his hair with yellow coloring. He’d even practiced a few times to make sure he could do it on his own.  “I’ll be fine.  I’ll see you guys later.”

He studied for a few hours then started getting ready. Of course he had to do a bit of manscaping because, _hello werewolf._ By the time he was finished he was fairly happy with the results.  He slipped on a pair of sweats over the shorts and then a hoodie because there was no way in hell he was going out in public practically naked until he had to.

Boyd texted him to let him know they were pulling up. He ran downstairs and jumped in the back.  “Hey guys.”

Erica was scowling as he climbed in. “What the hell Der?”

He knew she was going to lose it when she saw him. “I’m wearing the shorts blondie.  Calm down.”

Boyd laughed at them. “I don’t blame you man.  I wouldn’t be able to go out in public like that either.”

It didn’t take long for them to get to the party. “Holy shit.”  Derek said from the back seat.  “You weren’t kidding about this thing.”  He was pretty sure every person that went to the school was at the party.  Most were dressed like the guests from the Rocky Horror party.  “I don’t see a lot of Rocky’s.”  Derek said as they climbed out of the car.

“That my friend…” Erica said as she grabbed his arm.  “…is because of the contest.  Most people know that there is no way that they could win so there was no point in dressing like him.” 

Derek stripped out of his sweats and hoodie then threw them in the back. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”  He groaned as he followed them up the lawn and into the house.  When they walked in the music was thumping and everyone was dancing.  “I need a drink.”  There was no way he was dancing.  No way in hell.

Erica and Boyd got lost in the crowd of dancers pretty quickly. Derek wandered around until he found the keg.  The guy manning it set him up with a cupful.  “Thanks man.”

The guy was dressed like Dr. Scott sans the wheelchair, he smiled and nodded. “No problem bro.  Enjoy the party.”

Derek wandered through the rooms again, speaking to the few people that he knew. Eventually he found Erica and Boyd again.  “Having fun Der Bear?”

Derek shrugged as he took another sip of his beer. “It’s ok.  You know how I feel about crowds and loud music.”

“Yes I do but I promise it’ll be worth it.” Erica said as she smiled.  “Ooo!  There’s my friend.”  She pointed across the room.

Derek turned to where she was pointing and his jaw dropped. “Holy fuck.” 

He watched as the man entered the room to the music just like in the movie. Isaac, a guy from one of his classes, was dressed like Brad and standing next to a woman dressed like Janet.  They played out the whole scene and Derek was completely entranced with the man playing Frank.

After the little performance “Frank” made his way across the room, kissed Erica on the cheek and shook hands with Boyd. “Riff Raff.  Magenta.  So wonderful to see you.”  He was playing the part and was damn good at it.  The beautiful young man burst out in a giggle.  “Oh god!  This is ridiculous.”  He motioned down his own body.  “I’m not sure how I thought I could pull this off.”

Derek swallowed a few times to clear his dry throat but it came out rough anyway. “I think you look amazing.”

Even under all of the makeup he could see the blush on the man before him. “Rocky.”  He was greeted in the same accent Tim Curry used in the movie.

Erica squealed a little as she clapped her hands together. “Stiles, I would like for you to meet our best friend Derek.”  She motioned to Derek.  “Der, this is Stiles.”

Stiles held his hand out, Derek took it, turned it palm down and kissed it. “Very nice to meet you.”

“Oh god.” Stiles groaned and started fanning himself.  “Yeah.  Wow.  Ok.”  He never thought he’d find himself so speechless.  “Umm.  I’ve heard a lot about you.”  Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles bit his lip.  “I’m definitely not disappointed.”

“Me either.” Derek said as he blushed and smiled softly.  “Not at all.”

Before either of them could say anything else another Riff Raff approached and whispered something in Stiles’ ear. “Crap.  Ok.  One second.”  Stiles said to the other Riff Raff, the guy from the keg.  “I’m so sorry.”  He turned to Derek, Erica, and Boyd.  “Something has come up and I need…”  He flailed a little and looked at Derek sadly.  “I need to go take care of it.”

Erica and Boyd waved him off in understanding. “That’s the life of the host of an epic party.”  Derek just nodded in agreement.

Stiles was visibly unhappy about it as he gathered up his cape and turned. “I promise I’ll find you guys as soon as I can.”

Derek watched as he disappeared into the crowd. “Expect a big bouquet of flowers and possibly chocolates.”

Erica threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “I knew it!”

Derek had two more beers as he waited to see Stiles again. A little while later he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find the Riff Raff that had retrieved Stiles earlier.  “It’s time for the Rocky contest.”

“Oh. Ok.”  Derek was not looking forward to this part but he had a feeling it would get him closer to Stiles.

He was proven correct when he was led out to the backyard where everyone was doing the _Time Warp_ as Stiles sang and danced to _Sweet Transvestite_.  Derek joined five other guys on stage.  Two he knew, Jordan Parrish, a senior and a member of the baseball team and Theo Raeken a freshman and fellow basketball player.

There was a throne like chair similar to the one in the movie sitting at one end of the stage. Stiles was singing along with Magenta/Kira, Riff Raff/Danny, and Columbia/Lydia.  Columbia, otherwise known as Lydia Martin, was a little shorter than Erica with long naturally red hair hanging down under her top hat.  Her douchebag boyfriend Jackson Whitmore, captain of the baseball team, was dressed as Eddie and standing off to the side.  Derek was surprised that Jackson had dressed up.  He was certain that was because of Lydia, the one that really “wore the pants” in that relationship.

Derek stood at the opposite side from Stiles behind a curtain with the others. He was slightly frustrated that he was the last to arrive but it was probably for the best because he wasn’t sure he could keep his hands off Stiles if he was any closer.  Derek wasn’t sure what was going to happen until he watched Magenta and Columbia strip Brad/Isaac and Janet/Allison like in the movie.   Then they help Frank into a green surgical gown and gloves with a red heart on it just like in the movie. 

The music from _I Can Make You A Man_ started playing and everyone was singing along _._ Multi colored lights flashed as beeping noises were made.  It was obviously the part where Rocky was being made.  The curtain fell and the reveal scene played out, they thankfully skipped the _Sword of Damocles_. Derek picked up pretty quickly that each of them would have to perform a little in the contest.  Derek watched as Stiles slowly made his way to the end of the short line.  He fell into the part because there was nothing he wanted more than to win. 

Stiles blushed and winked as he approached Derek. He walked a circle around him as he sang, running a fingertip over his skin.  Derek hadn’t bothered covering up the triskele on his back and apparently Stiles liked it.  He traced the whole thing with his finger and Derek shuddered.  Their moment was interrupted by Dead Eddie and Derek wanted to rip someone’s head off.   Although it was pretty entertaining watching Jackson and Lydia sing and dance around the stage.  Stiles eventually “chased” Eddie off stage “killing” him like in the movie.  Stiles came back on stage singing _I Can Make You A Man_ as he strutted over to Derek and took his hand.  The crowd cheered as Stiles led him off stage towards the house. 

Once they stepped through the door Stiles stopped and smiled up at Derek. “You have to be the sexiest Rocky I have ever seen.”

Derek blushed as he pulled Stiles to him. “I would really like to kiss you now.”

Stiles squawked a little as their bodies collided. “Seriously?”  He sounded like he really couldn’t believe Derek wanted him.  “ _You_ want to kiss _me_?”

Derek chuckled a little as he caressed Stiles’ face. “Yes.”

“O…ok.” Stiles said shyly as he looked up at Derek through his eyelashes.  “Do you umm…do you want to go up to my room so I can take this makeup off?”

Derek shook his head. “Nope.”  He leaned in and brushed his lips across Stiles’.  “You’re so beautiful Stiles.”  Derek whispered as he did it again.  He was in no mood to rush this even though he wanted Stiles as much as he needed air.

 _“Derek.”_ Stiles practically whined.  “You’re crazy.”

Derek laughed as he took Stiles by the hand. “Come on.”  He led him through the house until he found a quiet corner.  “Are you ok with this?”  He raised Stiles’ hand to his lips and kissed it.  “I just want some quiet time with you.”

Stiles was blushing horribly. “Yeah.  This is great.”  He smiled softly.  “We could still go up to my room if you want.”

Derek looked around at the rapidly growing crowd in the house. Everyone was coming back inside and soon they would barely be able to move.  “Sure.  Ok.”

Derek let Stiles lead him upstairs and into a room. Stiles flapped a hand around.  “Sorry about the mess.”

Derek looked around and was surprised that it wasn’t a typical college kids room. “I don’t care about your room Stiles and it looks fine to me.”

Stiles shoved things off his bed so they could sit down. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he was moving things.  “Let me umm…”  He waved a hand around his face.  “Let me take this off before…”  Derek nodded once as he took a seat on Stiles’ bed. 

He watched as Stiles removed the wig, make up and started on the corset. “Leave that.”  He reached out as Stiles looked at him in the mirror.  “Please?”

Stiles nodded as he turned back towards Derek. “Want anything to drink?”  Derek shook his head.  “Ok.”  Stiles was nervous now. 

“C’mere.” Derek reached out for him and Stiles walked over.  Stiles stopped in front of Derek and squeaked as Derek pulled him down into his lap.  “God Stiles.”  Derek said huskily as he traced his fingers over the corset. 

Stiles’ heart was racing as he straddled Derek’s lap. He rested his arms on Derek’s shoulders as Derek touched him.  “Kiss me Derek.”

Derek wrapped a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him down. _“Stiles.”_  Derek whispered as their lips met.

They made out like that for a while until there was banging on Stiles’ door. “Somebody better be fucking dying.”  Stiles growled as he removed himself from Derek’s lap to go to his door.  “What?”  He yelled as he opened it.

On the other side was the guy Derek had seen earlier dressed as Dr. Scott. He at least had the decency to look sheepish.  “Sorry.  You disappeared and I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Stiles deflated a little at his best friend’s kicked puppy look. “I’m fine Scotty.”  He sighed as he moved so Scott could see Derek.  “Do you need me for anything?”

Scott shook his head excitedly as he smiled. “Nope.  We’re good.  Have fun man.”

Stiles thanked him and closed the door. When he turned around he found Derek chuckling.  “His name is Scott and he was Dr. Scott?”

Stiles walked back over and sat in Derek’s lap again. “Yeah.  Yeah.  I know.  He’s not very original.  This theme made him a bit uncomfortable hence the slightly boring costume.”

Derek furrowed his brow as he ran his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs. “Why did he agree to the party then?”

Stiles laughed a little. “Scotty’s pretty much like a little puppy dog.  He likes to make everyone happy and I really wanted this so…”  He shrugged.

Derek waved at himself. “Believe me I know how that goes.  This was not my idea.”

Stiles smiled down at Derek little bitty gold shorts. “I for one am glad that you like to make your friends happy.”  He slid off Derek’s lap, walked over to his dresser and grabbed two pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.  He walked back over and stood between Derek’s legs.  “Would you help me out of this?”

Derek swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah.  Of course.”

Stiles laid the clothes on the bed next to Derek. “So…”  Stiles bit his lip as he watched Derek’s hands.  “…I umm…I was hoping that maybe…maybe you would like to…spend the night.  With me.”

Derek smiled up at Stiles as he pulled loose the ties. “I would like that a lot.”  He helped him out of everything then into the pajama pants.

He wasn’t wearing anywhere near as much as Stiles but he wanted to return the favor so he stood up and let Stiles do the same for him. “You’re like a Greek God Derek.”  Stiles sighed as he ran his hands over Derek’s chest.  “You could be with anyone in the world.”  He looked up and Derek hated the sad look on his face.  “Why are you here with me?”

“Jesus Stiles!” Derek whispered reverently.  “You are so beautiful.”  He helped Stiles into the t-shirt and guided him to the bed.  “Come on.”  He said as he pulled back the covers.

They crawled under the covers where they stayed all night and half of the next day as they talked about everything they could think of. Derek had never met anyone that he wanted to know everything about.

Stiles stomach grumbled. “Sorry.”  He said as he giggled.

Derek slipped out of bed. “No need to be sorry.”  He held out his hand.  “Let me cook for you.”

Stiles almost fell out of bed. “No…no one’s ever cooked for me before.”

Derek caught him and helped him up. “Get used to it.”

They made their way downstairs and Derek was surprised to find that not many people were left behind from the party. Of course, it was 4:00 p.m. so most of them had gone home.  Derek planted Stiles in a chair and walked over to the fridge.  He found eggs, bacon, cheese, and grabbed bread that was on the counter. 

They talked as Derek cooked, halfway through Scott stumbled his way into the kitchen and groaned. “Smells good.”

Derek waved towards the coffee maker. “Grab some and have a seat.  There’s plenty to go around.”

Scott poured a cup and joined Stiles at the table. “Morning.”

Stiles chuckled at his best friend. “You look like you had a long night buddy.”

Scott rubbed his temples. “Yeah.”  He took a sip of his coffee.  “Allison and I played quarters after I checked on you.”  He gulped down more coffee.  “Never, ever play quarters with her.  Everyone lost.”

Stiles got up and refilled their coffee’s. “First of all Scotty, you don’t even drink.”  He kissed Derek on the cheek then walked back over to the table.  “Second, why would you play quarters with someone like her?”

Derek brought all of the food over and sat down with them. “What’s _someone like her_ mean?”

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks before Stiles said. “Allison is…well…she comes from a family of hunters.”  He reached out for Derek as he stiffened.  “She’s not like them Der.  I promise.”  He squeezed Derek’s arm.  “She moved here with her father last year to get away from their crazy family.”

Derek no longer felt hungry and pushed his plate away. “How do you guys know?”

“About werewolves?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded.  “I told you we’re from Beacon Hills.”  Derek nodded again.  “That place was literally a beacon for the supernatural.  My dad is the Sheriff and Scott’s mom is a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial.   We’ve seen just about everything in the world.”

Derek had heard of Beacon Hills. His mother was an Alpha and when they moved to California when Derek was in middle school she had meetings with all of the Alphas in and around the area.  “My mother is an Alpha.  We went to Beacon Hills when I was a kid.”  He could tell that Scott and Stiles weren’t lying to him.  “Hunters are almost as supernatural as we are.”

Scott perked up a little. “We?”

Derek took a deep breath as he shifted into his Beta form. “We.”

Stiles gasped and reached out for Derek. “Holy shit.”  He ran his fingers over Derek’s face.  “That’s freaking awesome dude.”

Derek smiled around his fangs then shifted back. “Eat up before it gets colder.”

They ate and talked about various things. When Scott was finished, he cleaned his plate then went back to his room.  Stiles sat watching Derek as he finished eating.  “I know you don’t know us yet but you can trust us.”

“I know.” Derek said with a smile as he took Stiles’ hand.  “Plus of being a supe is that I can hear your heartbeat.  I can tell if you’re lying.”

“Wow.” Stiles said in awe.  “Seriously?”  Derek nodded.  “So if I said that…”  He thought for a second.  “…that, Captain America is not my favorite super hero then…?”

Derek chuckled. “Then I would know you aren’t being truthful.”

“Impressive.” Stiles said as he moved closer to Derek.  “I’ve never, as far as I know at least, met a werewolf.  What else can you do?”

Derek spent a while telling Stiles everything they were capable of. “Do I scare you now?”

Stiles shook his head. “Should I be scared of you?”

“No.” Derek said as he pulled Stiles into his lap.  “Not of me but there are some of my kind that are dangerous.”

Stiles let that set in for a few minutes. “So you wanna take a shower with me?”

“Hell yeah.” Derek stood up and Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist.  “Hang on.” 

Stiles through his head back in laughter as he let Derek carry him up to the bathroom. “I’ve got another pair of sweats you can borrow.  They’re my dad’s for when he comes to visit.  I’m pretty sure there’s a t-shirt too.”

Derek was about to reveal something that only a handful of people knew. “If they don’t fit I could always shift to my wolf form and run back to my place.”

Stiles gasped and grabbed him by the face. “You can turn into an actual fucking wolf?”  Derek nodded.  “Oh my god Der!”  He flailed around until Derek set him to his feet.  “Can I see?”

Derek stepped back a few steps and pushed down the sweats he’d borrowed. He kept his eyes on Stiles as he shifted to his wolf. 

Stiles stared in awe as he went to all fours. “Holy fuck.”  He whispered as he knelt in front of Derek.  “You’re beautiful.”  He ran his fingers through Derek’s fur.  Derek rumbled and pushed closer to Stiles.  “You like that huh?”  Derek rumbled again.  Stiles snuggled up to him and held onto him for a little while until Derek nosed him to move back.

Stiles stepped back and watched Derek shift back into his human form. “So you don’t mind?”

“Mind?” Stiles laughed a little hysterically.  “Hell no.  I love it.”

Derek’s heart soared. “How about that shower?”  Stiles pulled Derek into the bathroom and they stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.  “Stay with me tonight?”

“Sounds great to me.” Stiles packed a few clothes then they walked to Derek’s apartment.

Derek ordered Chinese takeout and while they waited for it he pulled up Netflix. They spent the night talking, eating, and watching movies. 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek woke up the next morning with a warm body pressed against his chest. He smiled at the flashes of the night before.  Stiles.  Stiles in his Frank-N-Furter costume.  Stiles out of his costume with no makeup.  He was a sight to behold.  Derek leaned in close and inhaled Stiles’ scent.  It was overwhelmingly magnificent.  It made him think of the Preserve, of home, and pack. 

Stiles reached behind him and pulled Derek down so his face was against his neck.  “Morning.”

Derek kissed and nipped softly.  “Good morning.”  He murmured.  “You smell _so good_.”

Stiles gasped and pushed back against him as Derek sucked on his pulse point.  _“Derek.  Oh god.”_

“Mmm.”  Derek moaned as Stiles’ flavor rolled over his tongue.  “Fuck Stiles.  You _taste_ good too.”  He pressed forward against Stiles’ ass.  His perfect, beautiful ass. 

Stiles rolled over and hitched a leg over Derek’s waist.  “I want you Der.”

Derek’s wolf preened at Stiles’ desire.  “I’ll give you anything Stiles.  Anything you want.”

Stiles slid his hand between them and gently stroked Derek through his sweats.  “I want you in my mouth Der.  Please tell me that’s ok.”

“Are you fucking serious?”  Derek growled painfully.  “Yes.  Hell yes it’s ok.”

Stiles bit his lip as he smiled and kissed his way slowly down Derek’s body, relishing every taste on his tongue.  Derek rolled over onto his back as Stiles kissed his way down his body.  Stiles hooked his fingers in Derek’s pajama bottoms and pulled them down and off his feet.  He slipped off the end of the bed to take off his own pants.

Derek was propped on his elbows watching Stiles.  “Fuck you’re beautiful.” 

Stiles wrapped his hand around his hard cock and stroked a few times as he watched Derek.  “Look who’s talking.”  Stiles was practically drooling at the sight of Derek’s cock, hard and leaking on his stomach.  “Jesus Der.”  He climbed back on the bed and pushed Derek’s legs open as he settled between them.  He ran the tip of his fingers slowly over the warm flesh.  “Definitely beautiful.”

Derek hissed and arched into his touch.  _“Stiles.”_ He let out a broken moan. _“Please.”_ He begged and Stiles groaned.

“I’ll take care of you Der.  I promise.”  Stiles said quietly as he leaned down and ran his tongue up the underside of the most beautiful cock he’d ever seen.  “Mmm.  God Derek.”  He moaned as he pulled back Derek’s foreskin.  “And you’re uncut?”  He took the purple head into his mouth and sucked gently.  He flicked his tongue across the head as he pulled back.  “You taste delicious.”  He swiped his tongue across the head a few times before he took him fully into his mouth and hummed.

“Christ!”  Derek yelled as the tip of his cock hit the back of Stiles’ throat.  “Oh fuck.”  He writhed a little as Stiles began to bob his head up and down.  “Your mouth is sinful.”  He gripped a handful of Stiles’ hair.  “Shit.”  Derek let it go on for a minute or two then pulled Stiles off.  “C’mere.”  He pulled him up and plunged his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. 

Derek licked into Stiles’ mouth, tasting himself.  He manhandled Stiles so they were connected head to toe, their cocks aligned and rubbing against each other.   Derek gripped Stiles’ ass and rocked him so they were rutting against each other. 

Stiles thumped his head against Derek’s shoulder.  “Christ.  Fuck.  Derek.  That…that feels _so_ good.”

“Yes.”  Derek hissed and gritted out.  “Stiles, I need you in me or me in you.  Somebody needs to be in somebody right fucking now.”  

Stiles nodded excitedly.  “I want you to fuck me Derek.  Please?  If you want me to do you I will but…but I want you in me first.”

Derek growled as he flipped them over.   He kissed and rutted against Stiles as he found the lube in his bedside table.  He flipped the cap and Stiles mewled at the thought of what was going to happen next.  Derek lubed up his fingers as he continued to kiss Stiles. 

“You ready?”  He said quietly and Stiles nodded.  Derek worked his index finger slowly around the outside of Stiles’ hole.  He began to slowly work the tip in.  Stiles became impatient and pushed himself down onto Derek’s finger.  “Fuck!”  Derek tried to pull out because he was afraid Stiles was hurt.

“Derek.”  Stiles growled as he continued to move on Derek’s finger.  “Swear to god if you pull out I’m going to kill you.”

Derek choked out a laugh and said.  “Shh.  Shh.”  He kissed Stiles softly.  “I promise I won’t.”

Stiles felt desperate and needy for Derek.  It wasn’t feeling he was used to.  “More Derek.”  He eyes were squeezed shut and if Derek hadn’t known better he would’ve thought Stiles was in pain.  “More.  Please.  Fuck.  I’m not going to break.”

Derek stopped taking it easy.  He could smell the desperation and need rolling off Stiles.  “I’m going to make you scream Stiles.”  He pulled his finger out and poured more lube on them then slipped two more in Stiles.  He wasted no more time prepping him.  Soon he was three fingers deep in Stiles, scissoring them to open Stiles up.  “Are you ready?”

“Fuck Derek!”  Stiles whimpered as he pulled his fingers out.  “Yes.”  He raised his head and kissed Derek sloppily.  “Need you.”

Derek pulled his fingers out, lubed up his cock, and pushed in slowly after he lined them up.  “Fuuuck. Stiles.”  He roared a little as he threw his head back.  “So tight.”

Stiles wrapped himself around Derek like a monkey and started arching up into him.  “So full Der.  God you’re big.”

Both became a little desperate at the feeling and their rhythm started to slip.  “I’m close Stiles.  Please tell me you are too.”  Stiles could only nod his head; he was too far past words.  Derek picked up speed in his thrusts and reached between them.

Stiles swatted his hand away.  “Just…just you…your cock Der.  Please.”

Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck and pounded hard and deep into him.  “Come on Stiles.” He growled as he felt Stiles arch hard.  “Cum for me.”  He slammed in hard, knowing he hit Stiles prostate.  “Now!”

Stiles cried out as he shot between them and Derek filled him up.  He collapsed on top of Stiles as they caught their breaths.  After few seconds Derek raised his head and they kissed lazily.  “Mmm.”  Stiles hummed.  “That was magnificent.”

Derek nodded as he trailed kisses down Stiles’ neck.  “You are _so_ perfect.”

“You too babe.”  Stiles murmured with a lazy grin.  After a few minutes of cuddling Stiles said.  “What do you think about a shower and then breakfast?”

Derek smiled at the thought of Stiles in his kitchen.  “Sounds good.”

They fumbled around as they made out and looked for clothes.  Derek threw a laughing Stiles over his shoulder and carried him to the kitchen.  Stiles slapped and squeezed Derek’s ass all the way there.  Derek put him to his feet and kissed him hard.  Stiles swayed on his feet when Derek let go of him.  He giggled as he made his way to the fridge.  Looking inside he was a little envious.  Derek’s was stocked with real food while his was stocked with beer and frozen meals.

Stiles pulled out eggs, bacon, cheese, and some grapes.  He washed them so they could eat on them while he cooked.  “What else do you want to do today?”  Derek asked as he threw the grapes into the sir and caught them in his mouth.

Stiles was dancing around to music he’d pulled up on his phone.  “I don’t know.”  He looked out Derek’s kitchen window.  “We could go to the beach.”

Derek hummed and nodded.  “Yeah.  I like the sound of that.  Just us or do we want to call our friends?”

“Ooo.”  Stiles spun around with a spatula in his hand.  “Let’s call everyone!  We could even wait until later in the day then have a bon fire.”

Stiles’ excitement was infectious. “Yeah.”  He nodded.  “OK.”

After breakfast and another round of sex on Derek’s couch they called their friends and told them their plans.  Everyone had a food or drink item to bring.  Derek pulled out a few lounge chairs and put it in the back of Stiles’ Jeep. 

They met everyone at the designated area at 3:00. Stiles bounced out of the Jeep and practically tackled Scott with a hug.  “Hey Scotty!”

Scott looked like a big puppy dog as he embraced his friend.  “Hey buddy!”

Stiles waved Derek over.  “You remember Derek.”

Scott held out his hand.  “Hey man!  Yeah!  How are you?”

“Great.  Good to see you again Scott.”  Derek shook his hand and inhaled.  Scott smelled like utter happiness. 

A brunette appeared beside him and Scott’s smile grew bigger.  “Derek, this is my girlfriend Allison.  Allie, this is Stiles’ friend Derek.”

They shook hands and exchanged hellos.  Stiles clapped his hands together.  “Let’s get this party started.”

They grabbed everything out of the Jeep and headed down to the beach.  More introductions were made as they set up in a circle.  Someone turned on music and everyone scattered across the area they occupied.  Stiles pulled a bottle of sunscreen out of his bag. 

Derek saw the SPF and chuckled.  “Kind of strong don’t you think?”

Stiles scoffed and waved his hand up and down Derek’s body.  “That beautiful piece of work probably tans.  While this…”  He waved at himself.  “…this burns.”  He frowned and poked his lip out.  “It’s not fair.”  His shoulders slumped.  “Being pasty sucks.”

Derek took the bottle from him. “C’mere.”  Stiles turned his back to him and Derek pulled him back against him.  “I happen to think your skin is beautiful.”  He whispered in his ear as he began to rub the lotion in.  “Perfect.”  He kissed his shoulder.  “I love your moles.  I wanna spend all day mapping them with my fingers and mouth.”  Derek smiled against his skin as Stiles shivered.

“You…” Stiles shivered and felt his knees get weak.  “…you would want to do that?”   He swallowed hard as he heard Derek’s reply.  “That would uhh…”  He nodded and breathed out a laugh.  “…that sounds kind of awesome.”

Derek licked up the shell of Stiles’ ear.  “I think so too.”  He turned Stiles around and kissed him softly.  “We’ll have to try that out later.  Maybe tonight?  At my place?”

Stiles nodded excitedly.  “Yes.  Very much yes.  All kinds of yes.”  He grabbed Derek’s arm.  “We should actually go now and get started on that.”

Derek threw his head back and laughed.  “Nope.”  He kissed Stiles deeply again.  “We’re going to have a nice day with our friends and then…”  Derek ran his hand down and lightly pinched one of Stiles’ nipples.  “…then we’re going to go home and I’m going to kiss and lick every inch of your body.”  He kissed Stiles again.  “Then you’re going to fuck me.”

Stiles groaned and whined.  _“Derek!”_    He reached down and adjusted himself.  “You can’t _say_ stuff like that and then make me wait.”

Derek picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.  “I promise it’ll be worth it.”  He yelled as he ran to the water and dove in.

“You asshole!”  Stiles yelled as he went under.

Derek came back up laughing as Stiles came back up sputtering.  They swam around for a while wrestling with each other and the rest of the gang.  When everyone started talking about food Derek started the grill up.  While he cooked lunch the others wandered around to find wood for the bon fire later that night.

They cleaned up from lunch and Derek was surprised when Stiles dragged him to the edge of the water and sat down.  “What are we doing?”

Stiles looked at him like he’d lost his mind.  “Building a sandcastle of course.”

“Oh.”  Derek chuckled because Stiles said it like it was a no brainer.  “Ok.”  He followed Stiles as he piled up sand.  “I haven’t done this since I was a kid.”  He smiled sadly.  “My parents used to take us to a beach house we owned every summer and my sister’s and I would spend our whole day on the beach.”

“Aww Der.”  Stiles said as he squeezed his hand. 

Derek shook his head.  “I miss them of course.  But they’re just a flight away and besides I have my own little pack of sorts.”  Stiles smiled as he watched Erica and Boyd run around the beach.  “I also met this really incredible guy a few days ago.” 

Stiles’ head jerked around and his eyes were wide as he said.  “You did?”

“I did.”  Derek said as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Stiles launched himself over the pile of sand they’d been working on and landed on Derek. “I think you’re pretty amazing too.”  They rolled around kissing until someone threw water on them.  Stiles yelped and glared at Isaac.  “Rude.”

Derek laughed at Stiles’ indignation. “Come on babe.”  He jumped up and pulled Stiles up with him.  “Let’s get some more sunscreen on you.”

Stiles flipped Isaac off as they walked back to their chairs.  As the sun set they lit the bundle of wood they’d gathered and everyone took a spot around it.  Stiles squealed like an excited kid when the s’mores supplies were brought out.  Derek had never been much for sweet food but watching Stiles eat them was practically like watching porn. 

Derek reveled in the glow of Stiles’ skin and eyes with the fire flicking over them.  They were already a sight to behold without it.  Stiles shivered a little and Derek murmured.  “Put this on.”  He held up his hoodie.

“Thank you.”  He shivered a little more as he pulled it on.  “How are you not cold?”

Derek smiled and shrugged.  “Werewolves run hot.”

“So jealous.”  Stiles groaned as he curled into Derek.  “Mmm.  Much better.”

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles and kissed the top of his head.  “Good.”

They spent a few more hours around the fire before cleaning up and heading home.  Derek did exactly as he’d promised.  He spent hours mapping every mole on Stiles’ body then Stiles fucked him after divulging that he’d never topped before.

Derek was a sweating, panting mess afterwards.  “You could’ve fooled me.”  He sighed.  “That was amazing.”

Stiles smiled as Derek wrapped himself around him.  “You were so…god Der.  I never knew it was…I’ve never felt anything like that.”

“We can definitely do it again.”  Derek had never bottomed for anyone before, had never felt comfortable with it.  “It’s not really in our nature but I feel safe with you.”

Stiles’ heart clinched.  “That’s…I don’t know what to say.”

Derek moved over so he was on top of him.  “You don’t have to say anything.  It’s no big deal.”

“Yes, it is!”  Stiles practically yelled.  “It’s a really big deal.”  He cupped Derek’s face.  “I don’t know much about werewolves but I want to learn.  I’m very honored that you trust me that much.”  He smiled softly and kissed him.  “You won’t regret it.”


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Stiles was shocked when Derek told him that his parents would be in Beacon Hills during Spring Break for pack meetings and that he wanted them to meet was an understatement.   “I’d really like for them to meet you.  You know, if you’re ready for that.”

Stiles’ mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times before he said.  “You…you want to…me to meet your family?”

Derek chuckled and nodded.   “Yeah.   I do.”  He cupped Stiles’ face and kissed him softly.   “I’m falling for you and…yeah.  I want the important people in my life to meet each other.”

Stiles flung himself into Derek’s arms and peppered kisses all over his face.   “Yes.  Yes.  Hell yes.”

Derek laughed as he held him up.  “Great.   I’ll let them know.”

Stiles called his dad and told him that he was bringing Derek home with him.  John was excited to meet the young man that made his son so happy.   Three weeks later they packed up Stiles’ Jeep and headed to Beacon Hills.  It was only a three hour drive and traffic was light so they were pulling into Stiles’ home town in record time.   Stiles had let Derek drive Roscoe so he gave him directions to his childhood home.  His dad’s cruiser was missing from the driveway when they pulled up.

“Hmm. Dad must’ve gotten called in or something.”  Stiles said and shrugged, his father had been either a deputy or the sheriff his whole life so he wasn’t surprised. “I’ve still got my key so we can get in.” 

Derek grabbed their bags, swatting Stiles’ hand when he tried to help.  “Lead the way.”  Derek followed Stiles inside and up to his room.

“So.”  Stiles stopped in the middle of his childhood room and looked around.   “This is _so_ much cleaner that it ever was when I lived here.”

Derek sat their bags down by the bed and walked over to Stiles, wrapped his arms around him from behind and pulled him close.  “I like it.  I like seeing a part of you that I didn’t know before.”

Stiles pushed back against Derek and sighed.   “Sometimes I feel like we’ve known each other our whole lives.   I know that sounds crazy but…”

Derek turned Stiles around and pulled him back against him.   “I don’t think it sounds crazy.   My wolf…we’re guided so much by our wolf half.   It feels like you’re home Stiles.   I don’t know what I did before I met you.”   He smiled into the kiss they shared.

Stiles let it get carried away for a few minutes before he pulled back.   “As much as I love making out with you, the _last_ thing I want is my dad walking in on us.   That happened once when I was in high school and no one needs that trauma again.”

Derek laughed as he squeezed Stiles’ ass.   “I grew up in a house full of werewolves.  I fully understand the problem.”

“You want a tour of this not so sleepy town?”   Stiles asked as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. 

“Absolutely.”   Derek took his hand and led him back downstairs.   “You drive this time though.”  He handed Stiles the keys.  

Stiles drove him around, pointing out all of the places he and Scott got into trouble at.  He took him by their high school then laughed heartily when they were pulled over. “Stilinski.”   A young man greeted Stiles and Derek felt a little jealous.

“Deputy Jordan Parrish.”   Stiles said sweetly and Derek felt even more jealous.   “Still keeping the streets of Beacon Hills safe and watching my dad’s diet for me?”

Jordan threw his head back and laughed.   “First one yes, second one no.   I like my job too much to stand in the way of that man and his food.”   He ducked his head down a little and looked at Derek.   “Who’s your friend?”

Stiles smiled brightly as he took Derek’s hand in his.   “Jordan, this is my amazingly sexy boyfriend Derek Hale.   Derek, this is Deputy Parrish.  The guy that kept my Pop from an early grave by hiding a lot of my juvenile delinquent ways.”

Derek reached over Stiles and shook the deputy’s hand.   “Nice to met you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”   Derek could tell he was sincere.   “Not bad Stilinski.   He must be a saint to put up with you.”

Derek laughed and Stiles gasped dramatically.   “Rude.”   They bantered for a few minutes before they pulled away and headed for the station where Stiles’ dad was working.   “Jordan was my first guy crush.”   Stiles said as he navigated the streets.   “He was cool about it.   He’s gay so he was a great ear when I was having a crisis.”

Derek was breathing a little easier after Stiles’ introduction.   “It’s good to have someone like that.   I’m lucky that gender isn’t an issue in our world.”

“You’re very lucky.   Too bad everyone isn’t like that.”   Stiles said as he pulled up in front of the station.   “You ready to meet my dad?”

Derek jumped out of the Jeep and walked over to the driver’s side.   “Absolutely.”   He opened Stiles’ door for him and held out his hand.

“Such a gentleman.”   Stiles said dramatically as he took Derek’s hand and slid out of the Jeep. 

A female deputy behind the counter squealed when they walked in.   “Oh my god!   Stiles!”

Derek jumped but Stiles laughed.   “Hey Tara!   How are you?”

“Get over here you little shit.”   The deputy, Tara said as she rounded the desk and took him in a hug. 

Stiles continued to laugh as the female deputy hugged him tightly.   “It’s good to see you too.”

Tara stepped back and smacked him lightly on the cheek.   “Ooo.  Who is this handsome devil?”

Derek blushed and ducked his head as Stiles said proudly.   “This is Derek Hale.   My boyfriend.   Isn’t he gorgeous?”

Derek was surprised when Tara pinched his cheek.   “He is.”   Derek felt like he was being appraised by a parent.   “He’s a looker too.   You better keep him close.”

Derek was pretty sure he’d never blushed this much before in his life.   “Umm.   Thanks.”

“And he’s shy?”   Tara said disbelievingly.   “You definitely should keep this one.  He’s a perfect complement to you.”

Stiles smiled with pride.   "Der, his is Deputy Tara Graeme.   She used to keep me out of my dad's hair while I waited on him and she is a hell of a tutor."

They were broken up by an authoritative voice.   “Alright.   Alright.   I think there’s police work that needs to be done.”

Stiles’ face broke out in a huge smile.   “Dad!”  He spun around and embraced the older man tightly.   “It’s really good to see you.”

“Stiles.”   Derek swallowed hard at the emotion in the elder Stilinski’s voice.   “It’s good to see you too son.”

They hugged for a few seconds longer then Stiles pulled back.   “Pop, this is Derek Hale.   Derek, my dad, John Stilinski.”

Both men shook hands and exchanged nice to meet you’s.   John hooked his thumb over his shoulder and said.   “I was just finishing up.   You boys want to go grab some lunch?”

“Sure.”   They both said and followed him out to the parking lot. 

Derek expected them to go to the cars but they continued walking down the sidewalk.   A few blocks away they stopped at a diner.   “This is our favorite place.”    Stiles said excitedly.  

Derek wasn’t much for diner food but he loved Stiles’ excitement.   “Smells good.”

Stiles scoffed and leaned closer.   “I may not be a werewolf but even I can tell you’re lying.”   He kissed Derek’s cheek.   “Thank you for doing this.   I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Derek stole a kiss and nudged him towards the door where his father was waiting.   “I’ll hold you to that.”

Lunch was great, Stiles’ dad asked a lot of questions about school and their classes.   As they were leaving he said.   “I’m really glad my son met you Derek.   I can tell you really care about him.”

Derek nodded and looked fondly at Stiles.   “I do sir.   I will never hurt him and I will never let anyone else hurt him.   You have my word.”

John smiled and said.   “I know your parents.   Talia is a great woman, a fantastic Alpha.”

Derek was shocked for a few seconds.   Stiles chuckled and patted his arm.   “Told you babe.   This place is a hotspot for the supernatural.”  He jumped like he had been shocked.   “Like Parrish.   He’s a Hellhound.”

“Wow.”   Derek said, a little shocked.   “I really never imagined.   I know you said but…”   He shook his head.   “Wow.”

John chuckled.   “I hear that your parents are going to be in town for meetings with other packs.”   Derek nodded.    “Good.   I haven’t seen them in a few years.   We should all have dinner together.”

“That’s what I was hoping for.”   Stiles said excitedly.   “We’ll work it out with his parents.”

John clapped him on the shoulder.   “Sounds good.”   He squeezed Stiles’ shoulder and cleared his throat.   “Umm.   You boys will have the house to yourselves.   I umm….I’m…”   He scratched the back of his neck and Derek smiled at his blush. 

“You’re finally living with Melissa aren’t you?”   Stiles asked with a gleam in his eye and his dad nodded.   “Pop!   That’s great!”   He hugged his dad tightly.   “She’s definitely got to join us.”

Derek could tell Stiles’ dad was relieved.   “Of course.   I’ll let her know.”

After they parted ways with Stiles’ dad they drove out to the Preserve.   “It’s beautiful out here Stiles.”    They were walking along a stream, holding hands.   “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Stiles stopped and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.   “You remember when you said that you wanted the important people in your life to meet?”   Derek nodded as he brushed his nose across Stiles’.   “I don’t have a lot of important people in my life and the ones I do have you pretty much already know.   But this place…”   He looked around.   “This town….it’s important to me.   I want to show you everything.   I know it’s not like New York or Los Angeles….”

Derek kissed him quiet.   “I get it.”   He smiled and caressed Stiles’ cheek.   “I really do.   I don’t really have a place like this.   I grew up in big cities.”   He looked around at the forest.   “The closest thing we had to something like this was Central Park and I would love to take you to New York to see it someday.”   After their trek through the woods they went back to Stiles’ house.   “Who is Melissa?”   Derek asked as they walked inside.

“Ahh.”   Stiles said with fondness in his voice.   “Melissa McCall, Scott’s mom.   His dad bailed when we were…”   he blew out a breath.   “…like 11 or 12.   He was an alcoholic.   He had gotten in an argument with Scott’s mom and Scott stepped in between them.   Raphael pushed him out of the way and Scot lost his balance.   He fell down the stairs and broke his arm.”   Derek growled and Stiles nodded.   “Melissa told him to get sober or leave.   He left and no one has seen him since.”   Derek could sense Stiles’ sadness.   “It was a rough time for both of us.   My dad was still messed up from losing my mom.   Scott and I…”   He shrugged and wiped his eyes.   “We held each other up and got each other through it.”

Derek was holing Stiles tight now.   “I’m so sorry Stiles.   I can’t even imagine what that must have been like for you.”

Stiles leaned into him and rested his head on his chest.   “You’re here now.   That’s all that matters to me.”

They stood in the foyer for a little while holding each other.   Derek had never felt so happy and comfortable with anyone in his life.   He knew that Stiles was his mate but he didn’t know how to explain something like that to him.

“What’s on your mind Big Guy?”   Stiles says with a smile in his voice.

“Hmm.”   Derek rumbled.   “Just thinking about us.”   He guided him to the sofa.   “I need to tell you something but I don’t really know how.”

Stiles ran his fingertips over Derek’s furrowed brow.   “You can tell me anything Der.   Seriously.”   He pecked his lips.   “Anything.”

Derek sat back against the sofa and situated Stiles between his legs.   “Wolves rely a lot on scent.  Of course all of our sense are heightened but scenting is our best asset.   Everyone has a distinguishing smell.   Our kind believe in mates.”   He held Stiles tighter.   “You know, that one person that’s meant for only you, your wolf.”

Stiles was intrigued by this.   “What do I smell like to you?”

Derek kissed his neck as he inhaled through his nose.   “Home.  Cinnamon.  Woods.”   He inhaled deeply again.   “God Stiles.   You smell so good.”   He slurred a little around his fangs.   “You smell like everything I’ve ever looked for.   You’re my mate Stiles.”

Stiles turned around in Derek’s lap and straddled him.   “I want to be your mate.   What…”   He searched Derek’s face as he asked.   “What do we have to do?”

Derek’s wolf rumbled at Stiles’ acceptance.   “I would give you a bite.”    He stroked over a spot on Stiles’ neck.   “Maybe here.”   He said huskily.   “It’s up to you where I put it.   You have to be sure you want to do this Stiles.”    Stiles frowned and Derek held up his hand.   “I don’t doubt how you feel about me, about _us_ but we mate for life.   Breaking the mating bond is painful for both so I want you to think about it before you say anything.”   He ran the pad of his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip.   “I _need_ you to be sure.”

Stiles knew how he felt about Derek but he needed Derek to know he was serious about them.   “Ok.  Anything for you.”   He nipped at Derek’s thumb which got him a deep growl and he ended up on his back laughing.

They made out on the sofa for a while before ordering dinner.   They had Chinese while they watched a movie then went to bed.   Derek’s parents drove in the next day and they met them for dinner with John and Melissa.   Stiles was a little surprised when Derek’s parents hugged him.   Derek certainly got his looks from both of his parents.   His hair and bone structure from his mother Talia and his eyes and build from his father David.  

“It’s so wonderful to finally meet you Stiles.”   Talia said in a sweet motherly voice.

His chest fluttered at the thought of Derek talking to his parents about him.   “It’s very nice to meet you too.   Derek talks about you guys all the time.”   John and Melissa had joined them.   “Mr. and Mrs. Hale, you know my father John.”    David and Talia hugged his father.   “I’d also like for you to meet…”

Talia cut him off by hugging Melissa.   “Melissa McCall.   It’s so good to see you again.”

“Talia!”   Melissa exclaimed excitedly.   “It’s been years.”

Derek and Stiles followed the hostess as they listened to their parents catching up.   They settled around the table and ordered drinks while they talked and looked at their menus.   Stiles was so excited to finally have everyone together.   Derek was sitting close with his arm draped around Stiles’ shoulders and they shared a menu and talked about what they wanted.

Dinner went so much better than Stiles could’ve imagined.   Talia and David seemed to be thrilled that Derek had found his mate.   “You boys look so happy together.”   David said with a warm smile.    “I can’t tell you how happy Talia and I are that you and Derek are mates.   We can see that you love him and make him very happy.”

Stiles smiled lovingly at Derek.   “He makes me very happy too.  I know we haven’t been dating long and I know you guys might be worried about….”

Talia held up her hand and smiled.   “We’re not worried Stiles.   Derek is an adult and we trust his decisions.   The fact that you already know about our world helps tremendously.   We’ve known your father for years and had the pleasure of briefly meeting your mother.   We feel like Derek couldn’t have found a better mate than you.”

Stiles was choked up with emotion at Talia’s words.   “Thank you so much.    Derek and I have talked about it and he wants me to think about taking the mating bite.”   He took Derek’s hand in his and said.   “As soon as Derek told me what being his mate entailed I knew that I wanted to do it.   I know you can listen to my heart and tell if I’m being truthful or not.”   He cupped Derek’s face with his free hand.   “Derek, I love you.   I want to be your mate.   I want the bite.”

Derek surged forward and kissed him hard.   “I love you too.   So much Stiles.”

Talia and David watched on with happiness.   They discussed and made arrangements for the mating ceremony.    Talia smiled with pride as she said.   “It must be done on the night of the full moon.   We will speak with Deucalion, the Alpha of this area, to have permission to perform it here.   Beacon Hills Preserve holds much power and it would be perfect.”

The ceremony was planned for the end of the month.   Stiles was excited and nervous.   They spent the rest of the week splitting time with both sets of parents.   Talia and David decided to surprise them with an apartment off campus as their gift. 

Stiles walked around in shock.   “They really got this for us?”

“Yep.”   Derek popped the P as he twirled the keys around on the tip of his finger.   “What do you think?”

Stiles scoffed and ran his hand over the marble kitchen counter top.   “Seriously Derek?”    Stiles looked like Derek had kicked his puppy.    Derek’s eyebrows climbed to his hairline as he nodded.    “It’s beautiful of course.”    He continued to look around in awe.   “I just….”   He sighed as he turned to look at Derek.   “…I just….”  He bit his lip nervously.   “Don’t you think this is a little much?”

Derek smiled and laid the keys on the counter.   “I told mom you’d be uncomfortable with it.”    He wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close so he could nuzzle his neck.   “It’s customary.   We’re in college and who knows where we’ll settle so that’s why it’s an apartment and not a house.”   He had been upfront with Stiles about his family and their money and the pack hierarchy.   “Alpha’s provide for their pack.   She’s also my mother so that means she’s even worse.”   He chuckled and Stiles smiled.   “I want a place for us to live.    We can’t afford it on our own right now.”

“Plus…”   Stiles ran his nose up Derek’s neck.   “You want a place that smells only like us.”

Derek and his wolf preened at their mate’s knowledge.   “Yep.  It’s….I know it probably sounds strange but…”

Stiles covered his mouth to keep him from spouting his concern for Stiles changing his mind.   “I like the idea of our own place.”   He sighed as he leaned his forehead against Derek’s.   “My dad did everything he could for me growing up.   I didn’t want for anything but I know we struggled.   I’m going to apologize in advance for any time that I may act weird about money.   It’s going to take time for me to get used to having it.”

Derek nodded because he, Boyd, and Erica had had this conversation before.   “Freak out any time you want babe.   I’ll always be here.”   He brushed his lips over Stiles’.   “I’ll always take care of you Stiles.   You’ll never have to worry about anything ever again.”

“What about furniture?”   Stiles asked as he looked around at their empty new apartment.

Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles’ neck.   “Online catalog and we can have it in a few days.”

They went back to Derek’s dorm room, ordered food, and shopped for furniture.   “Oh my god Derek!”   Stiles was bouncing up and down as they looked at beds.   “We’re really getting a California King?”

Derek chuckled and nodded.   “I want something big enough that we can fuck in every position imaginable without worrying about falling off the bed.”

That made Stiles fall off Derek’s bed and he laughed.   “Rude.”   Stiles squawked as he pulled himself up off the floor.   “So rude.”

Derek pulled him up into his arms and kissed him passionately.   “I’m sorry.”   He kissed him deeply again.   “Let me make it up to you.”

Stiles could definitely get behind that idea.   Soon their food cartons were abandoned and Derek was face first on the bed with Stiles’ tongue in his ass.   “Fuck Stiles.   Hurry up and fuck me.”  Stiles moaned and thrust his tongue deeper into Derek as he lightly smacked his ass.   Stiles massaged the stinging cheek as he continued to rim Derek.   _“Christ Stiles!”_    Derek hissed as he thrust up and down _.  “Please.”_

“Mmmm.”   Stiles moaned as he pulled back.   “You taste so fucking good babe.”   He kissed and bit each of his ass cheeks as he slicked himself up.   “You’re going to feel so good around my cock.”   He kissed his way up Derek’s back, settling himself over his lover.   “So beautiful for me.”  He ran his throbbing cock up and down Derek’s crack before taking himself in his hand and easing into Derek.   _“Fuck.”_ Stiles groaned as he buried himself to the hilt, his head resting between Derek’s shoulder blades as he watched himself disappear.   “Fucking hell, you look amazing taking me.”

Derek pushed up into Stiles. “I can never get used to how full I feel with you in me Stiles.”

Stiles began to slowly move in and out.   “Yeah babe.”   He panted as he wrapped himself around Derek and buried his face in his neck.   “You’re so tight.   Fuck Derek.”   He planted sloppy kisses as he thrust harder and deeper.   “So perfect.   I love you so fucking much.”

Derek was already on edge because of Stiles rimming him for half an hour.   “I’m gonna cum Stiles.   Fuck you had me on edge already.”

Stiles cried out as he pounded harder and faster into Derek.   “’m close too.   Can you cum on just my cock?”

“God yes.”   Derek said as he met Stiles thrust for thrust.   “Harder.   Fucking harder Stiles.   Please.”

Stiles slammed into him hard and fast three more times before both of them were cumming.   Stiles collapsed on him and he was pretty sure he blacked out for a few seconds.   When he opened his eyes again he was on his back and Derek’s head was resting on his chest.

“Oh god Der.   I’m so sorry.”   He sighed as he ran his hand over his face.    “This is so embarrassing.”

Derek looked up with a loving smile.   “Are you kidding me?   That was amazing.”   He crawled up so they were eye to eye.   “ _You_ were amazing babe.”   He kissed him softly.   “I love you Stiles.”

Stiles gripped a handful of Derek’s hair and kissed him deeply.   “You’re so perfect and I’m so glad that I’m taking your bite.”

Two weeks later they were standing under a full moon, Stiles’ head to the side waiting for Derek to claim him.   Deucalion performed the ceremony and when he was finished Derek sunk his fangs into Stiles’ neck, making his mark forever.   Stiles hissed at the puncture but moaned as the feeling eased.   He felt the bond take hold and combine them.    Stiles was sad that he couldn’t give Derek a matching bite so he settled with matching rings that Derek happily accepted.


End file.
